Rival?
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER] Akashi dan Kuroko? mendengar kedua nama itu pasti akan mengingatkan kita dengan Kucing dan Anjing Namun, Akankah cinta bersemi dibalik semua persaingan mereka? Jawabannya Adalaaah :D
1. Chapter 1

**Rival?**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Parah

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Jadi...

Anak ini sudah kehabisan kata kata :'3

Kita langsung mulai saja

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun!" teriak pria berambut ocean blue yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kenapa?" jawab si pemilik nama ketus.

"Kembalikan PR-ku!" raut wajah Kuroko berubah.

"Kau sangat mengincar nilai plus itu yah?" nada bicara Akashi berubah.

"T-tentu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalahkanku lagi."

"Hanya karena kau kalah dalam ujian Kimia kemarin?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"T-tidak juga." Wajah Kuroko merona.

"Mustahil Tetsuya! Kau itu hanya diciptakan sebagai _sidekick_, mana mungkin kau bisa melampauiku." Ledek Akashi.

"Pasti akan kukalahkan!" bantah Kuroko.

Dari kejauhan Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima, yang sedang sibuk dengan _lucky item_-nya, memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua pria yang tingginya hampir sama itu.

"Mereka selalu seperti itu setiap hari yah?" keluh Kise.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Lagipula kalau suami istri itu sudah mulai, gak ada yang bisa menghentikan kalau mereka sendiri belum bosan." Sanggah Aomine.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Murasakibara kembali mengunyah snacknya.

"Lihat aja sendiri, Kurokocchi begitu antusias dulu saat pemilihan ketua dewan murid." Lanjut Kise.

"Tapi si jenius tetap tidak lengser dari posisinya." Tukas Midorima.

* * *

-=Ruang Dewan=-

"Tetsuya, dimana kau taruh stempel?" tanya Akashi.

"Kau yang terakhir memakainya bukan?" jawab Kuroko.

"Kau gak bisa lihat apa?! Ini gak ada!" bantah Akashi.

"Kalau mencari itu pelan pelan, dan gunakan matamu, sini aku bantu." Kuroko mendekati meja Akashi.

"Ini Kaichou." Kuroko menyerahkan stempel yang sedari tadi berada dibalik gunungan _paperwork_ Akashi.

"Ariga..." ucapan Akashi terhenti.

"B-bisa kau lepaskan t-tanganmu?" lanjut Akashi, wajahnya merona.

"T-tidak bisa k-kecuali kau yang l-lepaskan terlebih dahulu." Wajah Kuroko sama merahnya.

Bagaimana Kuroko tidak berkata seperti itu, tangan Akashi yang berada diatas tangannya, wajah mereka berdua kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah! Gomen..." Akashi melepaskan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A-aku harus menyerahkan kopi-an ini pada sensei, Akashi-kun jangan lupa setelah ini ada jam pelajaran Olah Raga." Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan dan keluar dari ruangan Dewan murid.

"B-bagaimana kalau aku ikut saja?" tawar Akashi.

'B-baka... dia pikir aku masih mau bareng dia apa setelah yang barusan itu' batin Kuroko.

"Baiklah, terserah, t-tapi bukan berarti aku senang berdua denganmu yah!" Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

.

.

.

-=Koridor Sekolah=-

"Seijurou, Tetsuya terimakasih ya sudah mengembalikan berkas ini." Kata seorang sensei dari dalam ruang guru.

"Ayo Tetsuya, kita kan masih ada jam Olahraga setelah ini." Akashi menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Permisi sensei." Mereka berdua membungkukan badan.

"A-akashi-kun.."

"Nani?"

"Memang benar yah tadi pagi kau ditembak oleh Shimada-san dari kelas B?" tanya Kuroko.

"Apa pedulimu?" Akashi melirik ke arah Kuroko.

"Y-yah... aku hanya ingin tahu saja." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Akashi-kun jawab apa?" tanya Kuroko penasaran.

"Aku gak terima pernyataan cintanya." Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi ia taru dibelakang.

"Mengapa? Kudengar dia populer lo?"

"Ada orang yang kusuka." Jawab Akashi santai.

"Heee! Siapaa?" Kuroko nampak antusias.

"M-menurutmu itu urusanmu?!" Akashi berteriak kencang, wajahnya merona.

"A-aku juga bertanya hanya karena ingin tau kok!" Kuroko membuang mukanya.

"HUMPH!" mereka berdua saling membuang muka, namun sesekali mereka melirik ke arah satu sama lain.

* * *

-=Jam Pelajaran Olahraga=-

"Akashi Seijurou, 100 meter 30 detik." Teriak sang sensei sambil mematikan _stopwatch_ ditangannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 100 meter 32 detik." Seru sang sensei lagi.

"Kyaaa Akashi-sama kereen!" teriak kerumunan wanita yang dari tadi menyemangati Akashi.

"Akashi-sama ini handuk untuk..." ucap seorang wanita seraya menyerahkan selembar handuk.

"Akashi-kun ini handukmu." Kuroko menyerahkan selembar handuk ke arah Akashi.

"Tolong bantu lapkan." Perintah Akashi.

"H-hai Kaichou." Mulut Kuroko langsung manyun, disekanya keringat pada wajah Akashi.

"Cih apa apaan dia itu, mentang mentang wakilnya, jadi sok akrab begitu kayak homo." Gerutu para wanita itu pada Kuroko.

"Iya tadi aku aja keduluan dia." Ucap wanita yang menyodorkan handuknya ke Akashi tadi.

"30 detik, lamban." Ledek Akashi.

"Tadi kan cuman beda 2 detik!" Kuroko menjatuhkan handuk dari tangannya.

"Tetap saja, LAMBAN!" Akashi tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Urusaaaaiii! Akashi-kun BAKA BAKA BAAAKA! Bweeee!" Kuroko menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Temeee!" Akashi mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa, LAMBAN!" ledek Kuroko.

"Awas kau yah!" Akashi mengejar Kuroko yang sudah mulai berlari.

"Mulai lagi.." Kise menghela nafas panjang.

"Mau ikutan?" Aomine memeluk Kise dari belakang.

"Ahomine..." wajah Kise merona.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" ledek Aomine.

Kise tidak bisa menjawab lagi, pria berkulit gelap itu selalu pandai menskak mat ucapannya.

* * *

"Tetsu, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak apa apa." Kuroko terkesan bad mood.

"Berantem lagi sama Akashi ya?" Aomine tertawa.

"Unn.." Kuroko merebahkan kepalanya kemeja.

"Tidak usah dipaksakan, ngalah saja." Aomine mengelus surai biru muda itu.

"T-tapi!" bantah Kuroko.

"Tapi apa?" Aomine tersenyum.

"Tapi dia selalu meledekku seperti itu." wajah Kuroko merona.

"Diamkan saja." Aomine mengelus surai biru muda itu sekali lagi.

"Apa itu main main sama punya orang?!" bentak Akashi dari belakang.

"Haaa? Apa yang punyamu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iiiee..." Akashi merona.

"Kau gak bisa sedikitpun kayak Aomine, ramah gitu pengertian, baik..." tandas Kuroko.

"Aomine, Aomine, Aomine, Aomine! Memang kau kira aku siapa? Aku yah aku!" Akashi semakin jengkel.

"Memang kau bisa berubah jadi orang lain? Tanya Akashi.

"Seenggaknya gak _selfish_ gitu!" bentak Kuroko.

"Siapa yang selfish?"

"Bodo ah." Kuroko sekarang sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Akashi.

"Heh! Ditanyain juga, gak dijawab." Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu?" Kuroko mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Yang selfish tuh kamu, kamu kan yang antusias mau ngalahin aku?" Akashi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Awas yah, lihat ujian Fisika nanti, pasti nilaiku lebih bagus." Tukas Kuroko.

-=To be Continued=-


	2. Chapter 2

**Rival?**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Parah

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Daripada lama menunggu kita lanjutkan love comedy(?)-nya

"Anak anak, bapak akan bagikan ujian Fisika kalian kemarin, yang bapak panggil namanya hara maju kedepan."

"Ryouta, 78."

"Wahaaa... akhirnyaa!" Kise terharu melihat kertas ujiannya.

"Bagus deh, congratz yah." Aomine mengelus surai kuning itu sayang.

"Siapa dulu guru-nya." Kise tersenyum pada Aomine.

"Ekhem!" sang sensei berdeham pada sejoli yang sedang saling bekomunikasi lewat pandangan itu.

"Baka..." kata Akashi.

"Daiki, 85."

"Ossh!" Aomine melangkah maju dan mengambil hasil ujiannya.

"Murasakibara 90."

Dengan gontai dan dengan sebuah pocky dimulutnya pria tinggi mengambil kertas ujiannya dan kembali tidur lagi.

"Midorima, 95."

"Hmmm, tidak percuma ramalam yang aku lihat tadi pagi." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Seijuurou, 98." Kini giliran Akashi yang dipanggil.

"Lihat, Tetsuyaa." Ucap Akashi bangga.

"Jangan puas dulu Akashi-kun, kau belum lihat nilaiku." Kuroko menaikkan dagu-nya.

"Dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi kali ini adalah Tetsuya, selamat nilaimu seratus." Ucap sang sensei menyerahkan kertas ulangan pada Kuroko.

"See?" Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tunggu sensei, ini pasti ada kesalahan!" Akashi tidak terima.

"Kesalahan apa?" ledek Kuroko.

"Tidak Seijuuro, tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali dalam penilaian bapak pada nilai ulangan Tetsuya." Sang sensei menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Puas?!" Akashi menggebrakkan tangannya ke meja Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Humph! Begitu aja bangga." Ledek Akashi.

"Hanya begituu?!" Kuroko geram.

"Cuma sekali ini kan?" Akashi menolehkan wajahnya.

"Biar Cuma sekali yang jelas ada bukti otentik kalau kau pernah kalah kaichoou." Ledek Kuroko.

"Apa lagi haaah? Cuman itu doang kok!" nada bicara Akashi meninggi.

"Apa begitu caramu sirik padaku? Redah sekali." Balas Kuroko.

"Omaaee!" Kali ini Akashi sedikit berteriak.

"Ya kan?" Kuroko memicinglan matanya.

"Gaak!" bantah Akashi.

"Iya." Kata Kuroko yang memasang wajah sedikit meledek.

"Gaak!"

"Iyaa!"

"Gaak!"

"Cukup! Hentikan kalian berdua, sebagai badan eksekutif sekolah seharusnya kalian malu!" bentak sang sensei, urat marah terukir di dahi-nya.

Wajah kedua pria itu merona hebat karena malu, dan mereka kembali ketempat duduk masing masing.

Aomine tertawa dari belakang melihat kedua sahabatnya bertengkar.

.

.

.

-=Ruang Dewan Murid 12:15=-

"Akashi-kun." Panggil Kuroko.

"Hnnn?" Akashi menjawab dengan hidungnya.

"Nee... Akashi-kun.." panggil Kuroko sekali lagi.

"Belum puas tadi ngeledek aku dikelas?" Akashi masih nampak kesal, raut mukanya masih terlihat kusut.

"Justru aku mau minta maaf, ucapanku tadi kasar." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh, gak apa kok, justru tadi aku yang kelewatan kasar, maaf yah." Akashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya merona.

Akashi bangkit dari mejanya, dan mengusap kepala Kuroko.

"Ppfftt... apaan itu tadi?" Kuroko terkekeh.

"G-gak suka yah?" Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"L-lucu aja, jarang jarang kau seperti itu." Kuroko masih tertawa.

"J-jangan salah paham baka..." Akashi merona.

Sesaat kemudian mereka berdua mulai saling tertawa.

"Tetsuya, sudah makan siang?" tanya Akashi.

"Belum, Akashi-kun sudah?"

"Ini mau ke kantin, mau nitip ga?" tawar Akashi.

"Aku tidak selera makan, jadi belum pingin makan." Kuroko masih sibuk dengan berkasnya.

"Biar gak selera juga, harus makan lah, nanti siang kan kita mau rapat." Jelas Akashi.

"Aku gak ikut nanti siang." Jawab Kuroko.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Kurang enak badan."

"Kalau sakit itu biar aku saja yang kerjakan." Pandangan mata Akashi tertuju pada gunungan paperwork milik Kuroko.

"Gak apa, aku bisa kerja sendiri." Jawab Kuroko.

"Sudahlah, aku bantu sebagian." Akashi menghampiri meja Kuroko.

"G-gak usah, nanti kau terkesan hebat karena bisa menyelesaikan itu semua, aku gak mau." Kuroko mengelak.

"Baka! Lupakan hal gak penting itu dulu, aku gak mau kamu sakit." Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko lekat.

"Aa..." wajah Kuroko memancarkan semburat kemerahan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi.

"W-wajahmu terlalu dekat."

"A-ah... gomen.." Akashi mulai mengambil jarak.

"Sudah, sini aku yang kerjakan." Akashi mengambil tiga per empat paperwork yang ada dimeja Kuroko.

"Kok banget banget ambilnya?" Kuroko terkejut, sebagian besar pekerjaannya kini sudah beralih ke tangan Akashi.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu." Akashi tersenyum.

"Unn.." Jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang saat melihat senyuman Akashi.

.

.

.

-=SMP Kaijou 16:05=-

Akashi melangkah keluar gerbang sekolah, langit diatasnya sudah berwarna jingga.

Akashi terkejut dengan sosok yang ia lihat menunggu dirinya diluar gerbang.

"Tetsuya!" mata Akashi mengerjap tanda heran.

"Akashi-kun tadi bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Yah begitulah..." Akashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Gitu gimana?"

"Aku tadi mengajukan usulanmu untuk menambah fasilitas anggaran untuk kita, untung saja kepala sekolah setuju." Jelas Akashi.

"Kau? Mengajukan usulanku? Bukannya kau tidak setuju dengan penambahan anggaran itu?" Kuroko terkejut.

"Y-yah setuju saja sih sebenarnya." Akashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya merona.

"Yokatta.." Kuroko lega mendengar hal tersebut.

"K-kau ngapain disini?" Akashi berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aah, ini..." Kuroko menunjukkan bungkusan yang ada ditangannya kepada Akashi.

"Apa itu?"

"Untukmu, anggap saja balas budi untuk yang tadi siang." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-arigatou..." wajah Akashi kembali mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Kuroko.

"T-tidak usah, k-kau kan masih sakit.." Akashi mencoba untuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau begitu, matta ashita na Akashi-kun." Kuroko melambaikan tangannya ke arah Akashi.

Kise dan Aomine yang kebetulan baru keluar dari sekolah tersenyum senyum sendiri melihat kejadian langka tersebut.

-=SMP Kaijou 08:00=-

"Bener looh! Beneer! Tanya aja, Aominecchi juga lihat kemarin, mereka so sweet banget." Tukas Kise sambil memperagakan peristiwa yang dia lihat kemarin.

"Aku tidak percaya." Murasakibara membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Gak mungkin, jangan ngarang." Midorima kembali memainkan lucky itemnya.

"Beneran itu looh iiih! Akashicchi sama Kurokocchi mesra banget." Kise masih bersih keras meyakinkan teman temannya itu.

"Siapa yang mesra?" Akashi berdiri dibelakang Kise sambil memainkan guntingnya.

"A-Akashicchi..." Kise menelan ludahnya.

"Akashi-chin." Panggil Murasakibara.

"Nani?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memang kau kemarin bermesra mesraan didepan pagar sekolah ya?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Sama siapa?" tanya Akashi.

"Itu.." Murasakibara menunjuk Kuroko yang baru datang dengan dagu-nya.

"Aku sama dia?" nada bicara Akashi meninggi.

"Gak mungkin lah aku sama dia bermesraan." Sambar Kuroko jengkel.

"Ryoutaa! Ada beberapa hal yang bisa dibicarakan didepan umum, dan ada juga beberapa hal yang TIDAK BISA dibicarakan didepan umum." Mata Akashi yang heterokromatik itu berubah menjadi merah seluruhnya, sebuah gunting pun sudah melayang dan menancap di dinding.

Murasakibara dan Midorima menatap kearah Kise yang tengah di sudutkan Akashi, sementara Aomine tertawa terbahak bahak di barisan depan.

"Ahominecchi! Jangan ketawa ketawa sendiri, bantuin aku ssu." Kise merengut.

"Gomen gomen." Aomine masih tertawa.

-=To be Continued=-

.

.

.

-=Author Note=-

Haaah... gomen ini telat *bows*

Sesuatu mengganggu perasaan saya jadi rasanya untuk menulis itu agak gimana...

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan beberapa Fic saya...

Sedang mengalami mood swing banget *sob sob*

Kalau ada perubahan pada jenis bahasa dan feel pada scene-nya saya minta maaf

Karena mood swing yang cukup dahsyat

Hontou ni Gomenasai


	3. Chapter 3

**Rival?**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi.S, Kuroko.T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Parah

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Haaaii saya disini~ *kamu siapa*

Oh iya maaf saya agak telat menulis ini, yah you know, mood swing~

* CUKUP!*

Oiia ada ralat, itu kenapa saya nulisnya Kaijou yah, ntah itu nama dari mana, harusnya Teikou hehehehe *jangan sok imut*

Makasih sama Hyon yang sudah ingatin :")

Yasudah, kalau saya lanjutkan fic ini bisa bisa 90% isinya curhatan saya semua

Let's Begin~ *NAZI Grammar*

.

.

.

-=Koridor Sekolah=-

Kuroko berjalan gontai menyusuri koridor sekolah, ia letih sekali setelah mengerjakan gunungan paper work yang ditinggalkan Akashi begitu saja, sekarang ia tengah mencari sang Kaichou yang menghilang entah kemana.

Kuroko perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga, tubuhnya terasa berat, sekilas ia bisa melihat rambut merah yang nampak seperti Akashi dari kejauhan.

Saat ia mulai mendekat benar sosok yang ia lihat barusan itu Akashi.

"Akashi-kun..." ucapan Kuroko terhenti.

Kuroko bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Akashi sedang bersama seorang wanita, wanita yang tidak ia kenal sebelumnya, dan Akashi tengah bersenda gurau dengan wanita itu wajahnya nampak senang dan mereka berpegangan tangan.

'Apakah mereka berpacaran?' batin Kuroko.

'Akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?' tanya Kuroko dalam hati.

Kuroko berjalan melewati mereka, Akashi pun menyadari keberadaan Kuroko, saat ia melihat wakilnya itu lewat matanya terbelalak, ia bisa melihat tatapan cemburu dari Kuroko, dan ia menyeringai saat mengetahui itu dan berkata

"Aku menyukaimu Shimada-san." Ucap Akashi dengan suara yang cukup besar.

Wanita itu sontak merona namun Akashi menjelaskan apa yang terjadi agar wanita itu tidak salah paham.

Kuroko yang mendengar hal itu sontak berhenti dan menghadap kepada mereka berdua.

Dilayangkan Kuroko tangannya ke arah pipi Akashi dan ia menampar Akashi cukup keras, hingga menimbulkan bekas yang cukup kentara.

Akashi yang merasa tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu langsung mengejar Kuroko yang sudah berlari menjauh sedari tadi.

"Oooii! Maksudmu apa sih tadi kayak gitu?" bentak Akashi

"Kamu sendiri apa apaan bilang kayak begitu?" bentak Kuroko.

"Emang apa urusanmu?" Akashi geram

"Aku... aku.. aku hanya.." Kuroko terbata.

"Gak jelas tau gak.." Akashi melangkah pergi.

Sebelum Akashi melangkah lebih jauh Kuroko menarik jumbai lengan Akashi dan seketika itu juga Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

Kuroko secara refleks menarik Akashi, dan tanpa ia sadari ia mencium bibir pria di hadapanya itu.

"Aa-" Kuroko menutup mulutnya, wajahnya merona.

"B-baka! K-kau bisa menimbulkan kesalah pahaman tau!" bentak Akashi lagi, wajahnya juga merona.

"A-aaku aku..." Kuroko yang merasa malu berlari meninggalkan Akashi.

"Che... si bodoh itu... apaaa lah yang dipikirkannya." Akashi menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan berusaha menutup senyum bahagianya dan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam lalu tertawa kecil.

Kuroko masih berlari kencang dan berhenti di koridor, menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding nafasnya memburu, wajahnya merah, ia pu tidak dapat mengontrol emosi-nya, ia masih terbayang dengan kejadian barusan.

'Apa sih yang aku lakukan, kenapa bisa bisanya aku mencium dia seperti itu... khuu... bagaimana aku bisa menatap wajahnya nanti...' batin Kuroko.

"Tetsu!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Aomine-kun!"

"Kenapa lari lari kayak gitu hah?" Aomine terheran.

"A-aku, gak kenapa kenapa kok, beneran hahahaha..." Kuroko mencoba untuk tertawa.

"Baka, kenapa lagi sih, sama Akashi berantem lagi, saking emosinya wajahmu sampai merah begitu? Gak baik marah kayak begitu yaah." Aomine mengusap kepala anak itu lembut.

"Y-yah tapi kan tapi..."

"Udah udah.." Aomine tertawa.

"B-baka..." wajah Kuroko tambah merona.

Akashi yang ternyata berjalan menuju ke arah Kuroko melihat Aomine yang sekarang tengah bercanda dengan Kuroko, Aomine menggoda Kuroko dan memeluk tubuh anak itu dari belakang, membuat sang ketua OSIS merah besar dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju kedua temannya tersebut.

"Kisamaa!" Akashi melayangkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Oii oii, kenapa sih." Aomine menangkap tangan Akashi yang berusaha menampar Kuroko.

"Ahomine, jangan menghalangiku, anak itu sudah berbuat lancang barusan!" bentak Akashi.

"Lancang? Lancang bagaimana?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"T-tapi tapi tapi tadi..." Akashi merona.

"Tapi kenapa?" Aomine masih bingung.

"Biarkan aku menamparnya sekali, tadi dia menamparku!" Akashi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Enak saja! Itu tadi aku menamparmu karena kau yang bertindak terlalu bodoh tau!" Kuroko mulai angkat bicara.

"Sekarang emang tadi kau tidak bertindak bodoh?!" nada bicara Akashi semakin tinggi.

"Aku ngapaiin?!"

"Yah nggak! Aku juga ngapain tadi emang HAA!"

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Akashi-kun yang bodoh!"

"Kau!"

"Eh kalian berdua ngapain sih?" Aomine berusaha melerai keduanya.

"BUKAN URUSANMU BAKA!" ucap keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Haaa?" Aomine memicingkan matanya.

"Heii kalau berantem, arah perginya jangan ke arah yang sama..." Aomine bingung pada kedua temannya yang sedang bertengkar itu, namun pergi ke arah yang sama.

"Ngapain kamu ngikutin aku?!" bentak Akashi.

"Aku yang mau kesini duluan, Akashi-kun yang ngikutin aku!"

"Terserah aku dong mau kemana! Jadi jangan ngikutin!"

"Aku yang mau kesini lebih dulu kok!"

"HUMPH!" seru keduanya bersamaan, dan kali ini mereka mengambil arah yang berbeda.

Aomine masih heran dan gak bisa bicara apa apa lagi, entah kenapa keduanya gak bisa saling jujur, begitu pikir Aomine.

-=Atap Sekolah=-

"Apa sih si bodoh Akashi itu.. bisa bisanya dia bilang suka begitu dengan wanita itu!" Kuroko kembali bersungut sungut.

"Apa sih yang dia lakukan itu! Udah menciumku... masih bisa bisa bermesraan dengan Aomine kayak gitu, emang dia kira lucu apa!" Akashi yang bersungut sungut kali ini.

"KALAU KETEMU PASTI AKAN KU BUAT MENYESAL DIA!" ucap keduanya bersamaan yang tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi mereka ada dalam lokasi yang sama dan saling bersungut sungut tentang satu sama lain.

Saat mulai menyadari hal tersebut, keduanya saling bertatapan dan malu, dan kembali merona.

"Aah... gomen Kaichou, itu tadi aku gak maksud..."

"Aaah...harusnya aku yang minta maaf... hahahaha..."

Kemudian keduanya saling tertawa, dan kembali merona.

"Nee.. Tetsuya."

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Bisa gak kau menciumku seperti tadi lagi?" Akashi menolehkan wajah merona-nya.

"H-ha..." Kuroko bingung harus jawab apa.

"B-bisa gaak?!"

"Bisa..." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"K-kalau bisa agak lamaan yah.." Akashi tambah membuang mukanya.

"H-haii..."

"Tapi kali ini aku yang mulai!" Akashi mulai menunjukkan wajahnya yang merah.

"TERSERAH DEH!" Kuroko terdengar putus asa.

Akashi dengan gemetar menuntun bibir Kuroko untuk bertemu dengan miliknya, saat keduanya sudah bertemu, mereka tenggelam dalam manisnya sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh masing masing, Akashi dan Kuroko memejamkan matanya, dan saling tidak mau melepaskan momen tersebut.

"A-aku tidak tahu kalau bibirmu bisa selembut dan semanis itu.." wajah Akashi sudah semerah tomat.

Kuroko mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, ia masih bisa mengecap betapa manisnya bibir Akashi barusan.

"B-boleh sekali lagi.." pinta Kuroko.

Akashi mengangguk.

"T-tapi kau jangan salah paham yah..." Akashi memagutkan kembali bibir mereka, dan sekali lagi mereka berciuman.

-=To Be Continued=-

-=Author Notes=-

Dekimashitaa! Akhirnya Mood Swing saya hilang dan chapter 3 ini bisa keluar dengan mulus dan manis :D

Nggak sabar dengan kelanjutannya?

Jangan lupa untuk sabar menunggu yaaah! XD

Read and Review~

Ciaaooo~

Mind to Review my Fic?


	4. Chapter 4

**Rival?**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi S & Kuroko T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Parah

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Lanjutkan!

.

.

.

"T-tapi kau jangan senang yah karena aku memintamu menciumku seperti tadi! Anggap saja itu suatu service special dari Akashi-sama ini!" Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jadi maksudmu apa?!" tanya Kuroko sedikit geram

Akashi tidak bisa menjawab, ia tampak bingung, sebenarnya dia senang bisa berciuman dengan Kuroko seperti barusan, tapi jujur saja, berat untuknya mengakui hal itu.

"Maksudku kau sebenarnya tidak layak menciumku itu saja, BAKA!" ledek Akashi.

"Huh! Orang bodoh tetap saja bodoh!" balas Kuroko.

"Kau yang bodoh!"

"Terserah!" Kuroko sudah mulai bosan dengan pertengkaran tersebut.

Kuroko melihat sekilas bahwa Akashi nampak menyesal akan perkataannya barusan, sebenarnya ingin ia berbalik dan meminta maaf pada Akashi, tapi dia keburu terbawa emosinya dan kembali melangkah menuruni tangga.

Akashi masih menatap lurus ke arah langit, dia tidak bisa berbohong, dia sangat senang saat ini, tapi dia tidak mau pria biru itu tau kalau ia menyukainya, lagipula, bagi Akashi, tidak ada celah baginya untuk masuk diantara Aomine dan Kuroko, jadi terkadang ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk jujur pada Kuroko.

Di lain pihak Kuroko masih merasa sangat bersalah dengan ucapannya barusan, dan sedikit sebal karena bisa bisanya Akashi mau bicara seperti itu, bukannya tidak suka, namun apa mungkin Kuroko bisa masuk ke hati Akashi kalau Akashi bersikap seperti itu terus, lagipula banyak wanita yang lebih cocok untuk Akashi ketimbang dirinya, dan Kuroko menyadari bahwa dirinya terkadang kurang pantas untuk ada di samping Akashi.

-=Ruang Dewan Murid=-

Kuroko kembali mengerjakan kerjaannya yang menumpuk, terutama saat ia melihat meja ketuanya, banyak gunungan Paper Work yang belum bisa ia selesaikan, terpaksa Kuroko harus menangani beberapa.

Terkadang ia berfikir, kenapa Akashi bisa jadi ketua, padahal sikapnya angkuh dan arogan seperti itu, hanya orang bodoh yang bisa suka padanya, namun saat ia berfikir ulang untuk kedua kalinya ia menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Akashi, berarti dia juga termasuk golongan orang bodoh. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menstempel beberapa keras serta merapikan dokumen dokumen kedalam beberapa map.

Ruangan terasa sepi, begitu pikir Kuroko saat itu, entah kemana si bodoh itu pergi, paling 15 menit lagi ia baru sampai disini, apa jangan jangan dia masih diatas? Palingan juga nanti ia kembali, Kuroko mengetukkan jarinya kemeja, sesekali ia mengambil pekerjaan milik Akashi dan membereskannya, mata Kuroko mulai berat, ia lihat saat itu masih jam 1 siang, masih ada kesempatan baginya untuk tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Akashi yang akhirnya bosan pun turun dari atap, melangkahkan kakinya kembali keruangan dewan murid.

Saat ia membuka pintu nampak wakilnya yang sedang tertidur pulas diatas meja, dan mejanya yang sudah kosong, dan saat ia melirik lagi ke arah wakilnya, ia menyadari, pekerjaannya sudah diambil alih, dan sebagian besar sudah selesai.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu terlalu keras baka..." ucap Akashi pelan ia tidak mau membangunkan wakilnya.

"Che.. dia melupakan Almamater-nya lagi, lebih baik kupakaikan milikku saja nanti dia kedinginan." Akashi melepaskan Almamater miliknya dan menyelimuti-nya di punggung Kuroko.

"Sial... wajahnya yang sedang tertidur manis sekali.." tanpa sadar wajah Akashi sudah merona.

Akashi terkekeh, orang yang ia suka sedang tertidur dihadapannya, ia tidak mau mengambil kesempatan walau sekarang ia dalam kondisi tertidur, sesekali ia mengelus perlahan surai biru itu, dan sesekali berandai andai kalau dirinya bisa mengekspresikan rasa sayangnya pada orang itu dengan tulus, tanpa harus beradu argumentasi terlebih dahulu.

Akashi menoleh keluar jendela, langit diluar sudah mulai jingga, ia berkemas kemas dan membenahi barang barangnya juga milik Kuroko serta menutup gorden ruangan itu, perlahan ia mendekati Kuroko dan membangunkannya.

"Tetsuya bangun, ini sudah sore." Ia menepuk pundak anak itu perlahan.

"Nnhh... Akashi-kun..." Kuroko mengusap matanya.

"Hee! Sudah sore? Wah pekerjaannya! Wah aku tidur lama banget!" Kuroko nampak panik.

"Maaf aku.. aku belum.. pekerjaan..." ucapannya terhenti saat Akashi mengelus surai biru itu sekali lagi.

"Sudah tak usah dipaksakan, mau pulang bareng ga?" tawar Akashi.

"Tapi arah pulangnya kan beda?" Kuroko masih sibuk membereskan beberapa pena dan kertas yang masih berantakan di mejanya.

'Mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan kalau aku hanya ingin berdua dengannya jadi aku mau mau-an antar dia pulang, aku harus bilang apa...' batin Akashi.

"A-aku mau ke mini market yang dekat rumahmu, ada yang ingin aku beli... J-jadi jangan salah paham yah!" Akashi berdalih dan memalingkan wajahnya

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, tapi aku ada janji dengan Aomine-kun hari ini, mau pulang bertiga? Dia nginap dirumahku hari ini, ada kerja kelompok, kau ingat?"

'Che... gagal' Akashi merengut.

"Baiklah terserah kau lah..." Akashi masih menggerutu.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Kuroko mendorong kursinya kedalam meja.

"N-nggak.. siapa juga yang bilang." Akashi memicingkan matanya.

"Siapa tau." Kuroko memajukan bibirnya.

"Emang kamu yakin Daiki masih ada sampai sore gini?" Akashi berharap kalau Aomine sudah pulang jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka selama perjalanan.

"Ini." Kuroko menunjukkan e-mail dari Aomine yang bertuliskan kalau Aomine akan menunggunya sampai ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya itu kepada Akashi.

"Jadi selama ini kau bertukar e-mail dengannya? Sementara denganku tidak? Hah?!" seru Akashi.

"Lagian aku ketemu kamu setiap hari kok." Jawab Kuroko.

"Sama Daiki kita juga ketemu setiap hari." Akashi menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Aku kalau kirim e-mail ke kamu mau tulis apa?" wajah Kuroko merona.

"Apa kek terserah." Akashi berusaha tidak menunjukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ini." Kuroko mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat e-mailnya.

Akashi tidak menjawab lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan dan Kuroko mengikut dibelakangnya.

Dari kejauhan Kuroko dan Akashi bisa melihat Aomine berdiri di depan gerbang dan nampak sudah menunggu dari tadi.

"Tetsu! Lama sekali, ada apa?" tanya Aomine dari kejauhan.

"Gomen gomen, aku ketiduran tadi." Kuroko menghampiri Aomine.

Akashi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa menggerutu.

'Apa apaan sih itu, kalau udah sama dia aja langsung begitu cerianya, bodoh...' batin Akashi.

Yang membuat Akashi semakin cemburu adalah saat Aomine mengelus surai anak itu dan wajah Kuroko merona dibuatnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Akashi nampak terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang sedang mengiringi sepasang kekasih pulang sekolah, ia tidak dapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Kuroko, karena semua perhatian anak itu sudah teralihkan pada Aomine.

'Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, Daiki, kapan kau bisa melihat ke arahku bodoh...' pikir Akashi sepanjang perjalanan.

Ternyata benak Kuroko berkata lain, ia ingin sekali bicara dengan Akashi, namun karena tidak enak hati dengan Aomine yang sudah menunggunya terlalu lama, ia memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Aomine.

"A-ah aku sampai sini saja." Ucap Akashi didepan sebuah mini market.

"Ah iya, matta ashita naa, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Unn.." Akashi mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Kuroko dengan tersenyum.

Akashi bisa melihat Kuroko dan Aomine berjalan meninggalkannya, dan ia masuk ke dalam mini market tersebut.

'Baka, hanya dengan melihat senyumnya seakan aku lupa akan rasa cemburuku tadi, benar benar aneh.." Akashi tertawa sendiri memikirkan dirinya yang mungkin akan nampak konyol dihadapan Kuroko sekarang.

-=Dirumah Kuroko=

"Nee, Tetsu, sudah berapa lama kau suka sama Akashi?" tanya Aomine.

BRUSSSK! Kuroko menyemburkan teh yang ia minum

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kuroko mencoba memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Yah, gak usah berdalih juga semua orang tau kalau kalian itu saling suka.." ucap Aomine santai.

"S-sudah sejak lama..." Kuroko memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Kenapa gak kamu aja yang tembak dia?" ucap Aomine sambil mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka.

"Y-yah aku gak ngerti harus bilang apa..." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kalau kau gak segera nembak dia, aku yang bakalan nembak kamu lo." Aomine masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku kan suka sama kamu, masa kamu gak sadar juga sih?" ucap Aomine santai.

"T-tapi... bagaimana dengan Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Kise ? ah dia hanya sebatas teman main kok, gak ada perasaan khusus untuknya." Aomine tersenyum pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab, dia bingung, entah harus jawaban apa yang dia berikan kepada Aomine atas pernyataannya tadi.

"Kalau gak bisa jawab sekarang, aku kasih kamu kesempatan kok." Aomine kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Wajah Kuroko merona

Entah siapa yang harus ia pilih, Aomine atau Akashi, hatinya jadi bimbang sekarang...

-=To be Continued=-


	5. Chapter 5

**Rival?**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi S & Kuroko T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Parah

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Enjoy Chapter 5

.

.

.

**Rival?**

**Mikazuki Hikari**

"Kalau kau gak segera nembak dia, aku yang bakalan nembak kamu lo." Aomine masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"M-maksudmu?"

"Aku kan suka sama kamu, masa kamu gak sadar juga sih?" ucap Aomine santai.

"T-tapi... bagaimana dengan Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Kise ? ah dia hanya sebatas teman main kok, gak ada perasaan khusus untuknya." Aomine tersenyum pada Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab, dia bingung, entah harus jawaban apa yang dia berikan kepada Aomine atas pernyataannya tadi.

"Kalau gak bisa jawab sekarang, aku kasih kamu kesempatan kok." Aomine kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Kuroko tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun, hatinya bimbang.

"Naa Tetsu..." nada bicara Aomine rendah, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kuroko.

"Nani?"

"Kalau tentangmu mungkin..."

"Aku kenapa?" wajah Kuroko merona saat Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kalau tentangmu, aku benar benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi." Aomine merebahkan tubuh Kuroko kelantai.

"Aomine-kun... kau apa apa... aaakkhh.." Kuroko berusaha mendorong tubuh Aomine namun apa daya tubuh Aomine lebih besar darinya, dan ia mengerang saat Aomine menggigit lehernya.

"Tetsu..." ucap Aomine disela sela aktifitasnya.

"Henti.. aaaakhh..."

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsu..."

"Akashi...kun..." Kuroko menyebut nama Akashi seakan ia bisa mendapat pertolongan dari Akashi.

"Percuma kau memanggilnya, hanya kita berdua disini..."

Saat Aomine berusaha melepaskan pakaian miliknya ia merasa pipinya tersayat benda tajam yang bergerak cepat dari arah depan.

"Ah, untung saja meleset." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Aka..shi..." Mata Aomine terbelalak saat melihat Akashi ada di pintu kamar Kuroko.

"Jadi seperti ini kau saat aku tidak ada yah?" Akashi menyeringai dan menarik tangan Kuroko dan mendekatkan tubuh anak itu kepadanya.

"Akashi..-kun..." Kuroko tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Maaf Tetsuya kau terlambat, aku tadinya hanya mau mengembalikan buku yang ku pinjam darimu namun aku terpaksa harus menyingkirkan sedikit hama yang ada di rumahmu.." Akashi menghempaskan tubuh Kuroko ketanah, berjalan melewati Aomine yang masih diam dalam posisinya dan mengambil guntingnya yang tertanam di dinding kamar Kuroko.

"Saaa.. Hama, iiyaa, atau lebih pantas kusebut SAMPAH, berani beraninya kau merebut mainanku satu satunya.." Akashi menatap sinis ke arah Aomine.

Aomine masih shock dan tidak menjawab apa apa.

"Nah, tuan yang hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh dirinya sendiri, kalau kau masih ingin melihat mentari pagi, lebih baik kau tinggalkan tempat ini, atau benda ini tidak akan meleset lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya." Akashi mengangkat dagu Aomine dengan guntingnya.

"Aku beri kau tiga hitugan..." tatapan Akashi mulai berubah.

"1..."

Aomine masih tidak bisa bergerak, rasa ketakutan dari sang emperor merasuki tubuhnya.

"2..." Akashi menggerak gerakan guntingnya seperti siap untuk memotong sesuatu.

"Masih tidak mau bergerak yah..." Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Aomine.

"Pergi atau tidak aku bilang tiga, SEKARANG!" Mata Akashi mendelik tajam ke arah iris Indigo Aomine.

Aomine yang sudah merasa sudah bisa bergerak, segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Kau!" Akashi menatap kearah Kuroko.

Kuroko ketakutan melihat Akashi, pertama kali ia melihat ketuanya semengerikan ini.

"Selama ini aku terus membiarkanmu, jadi ini yang kau lakukan sebagai balasannya?" ucap Akashi.

"A-akashi-kun a-aku.."

"Apa?" ucap Akashi dingin.

"A-aku takut..." Kuroko gemetar.

"Hoo..." Akashi merendahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah anak itu dan mengangkat dasi milik Kuroko.

Akashi meniadakan jarak antara bibir mereka dan mencium bibir anak itu, semakin lama ia memperdalam ciuman mereka dan membuat Kuroko tak berdaya.

"Sekarang apa masih takut padaku?" ucap Akashi seraya melepas ciuman mereka.

Mata Kuroko terbelalak

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko memeluk erat tubuh Akashi.

"B-baka! Apa yang kau lakukan! Ini tengah malam!" wajah Akashi merona.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin kau menyentuhku sekali lagi... seperti tadi..." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kukira kau tidak akan meminta."Akashi menyeringai.

Kuroko mengalihkan wajahnya

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi perbuatanmu tadi... Karena kau itu milikku." Tegas Akashi mengemphasis kata kata terakhirnya seraya mengangkat dagu Kuroko dengan tangannya lalu kembali mencium Kuroko sekali lagi.

.

.

.

-=SMP Teikou=-

"Hee! Kenapa Aominecchi tidak masuk ssu... aku heeeraan." Kise nampak bingung.

"Tanyakan sendiri sama orangnya lah, mana ada yang tau." Ucap Midorima jengkel karena sedari tadi Kise merusak pemandangannya kedepan.

"Heeeee! Midorimacchi hidoooiii!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"Berisik! Kau merusak pandanganku!" ucap Midorima kesal.

"Kalau mau lihat Takaocchi bilang dong, gak usah begitu!" rengek Kise.

"BAKA!" Midorima menggebrakkan tangannya kemeja.

"Hooooo!" ucap Takao dari depan Kise

"Ada yang kangen rupanya." Takao beralih dari meja didepannya ke arah Midorima.

"Kalau Shin-chan kangen, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi, aku kan bisa selesaikan urusanku lebih cepat." Goda Takao.

"Urusaii! Cepat kembali kekelasmu! BAKA BAKA BAAKA!" Midorima mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Kau jadi lebih manis kalau seperti itu Shin-chan.." Takao mencubit pipi Midorima.

"OIII! CEPAT PERGI!" bentak Midorima, wajahnya merona.

"Baiik~ tapi kalau masih kangen kau bisa kekelasku kok, bye bye Shin-chan~" Takao pergi meninggalkan kelas dan mengkiss-bye Midorima.

"Temeee!" Midorima mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat, wajahnya sudah semerah timat ceri.

"Fyuu fyuu, Midorimacchi~" ledek Kise.

"Urusaii! Selesaikan urusanmu sendiri, jangan ikut campur, dan tolong jangan salah paham dengan hal tadi, aku tidak ada hubungan apa apa sama orang bodoh itu!" Midorima kembali duduk ke kursinya.

"Tidak ada apa tidak adaaa~" goda Kise lagi.

"Kubilang diaam!" bentak Midorima.

.

.

.

-=Ruang Dewan Murid=-

Akashi merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, sementara Kuroko sibuk dengan gunungan paper work dihadapannya, sedari tadi mereka tidak berbicara sepatah kata-pun.

"Nee.. Akashi-kun." Kuroko angkat bicara.

"Hnn?"

"Kudengar Aomine-kun tidak masuk hari ini."

"Huh.. si bodoh itu pasti masih ketakutan." Dengus Akashi.

"Jujur saja..." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga takut melihatmu seperti kemarin.." tukas Kuroko.

"Hoo? Begitu rupanya." Akashi melangkah kearah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Gomen, aku gak sengaja memperlihatkan diriku yang seperti itu di depanmu, aku hanya ga mau kau direbut oleh orang lain.." Akashi membelai surai Kuroko sayang.

"Direbut?" tanya Kuroko polos.

"Iya."

"Memang bagimu, aku ini apa?" tanya Kuroko.

Mata Akashi terbelalak, ia tak menyangka Kuroko melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Menurutmu, aku ini apa? Sampai kau tidak mau aku diambil oleh orang lain."

"Kau..." Akashi tidak melanjutkan kata katanya.

Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi lekat.

'Lupakan..." Akashi melangkah pergi.

Kuroko masih heran, kenapa Akashi sebegitunya terhadap dirinya, karena menurutnya selama ini ia dan Akashi hanyalah sebatas teman dan Rival, sama sekali tidak terbesit dipikiran Kuroko kalau Akashi menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman, mengenyampingkan dirinya yang menyukai Akashi tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi...

-=To be Continued=-

.

.

.

-=Author Note=-

Bagaimana? Puaskah dengan kelanjutannya? Maaf postnya agak lama, di kampus lagi ada ospek, tapi kuliah masih tanggal 23 nanti jadi kemungkinan beberapa Fic akan pending sampai bisa adaptasi sama jam Kuliah

Makasih sudah mendukung saya sejauh ini :D

Dan Terimakasih juga sudah setia membaca Fic ini sampai sejauh ini

Saya mengharapkan Review Review dari kalian untuk kelanjutan Ficnya

Sincerely

Mikazuki Hikari

Mind to Review My Fic?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rival?**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi S & Kuroko T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Parah

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Note=-

Untuk menebus waktu waktu yang saya lewatkan jadi kita lanjutkan dengan cepat saja mumpung ide sudah mengalir XD

Daripada nunggu lama mending dibaca saja :D

-=Atap Sekolah=-

'Menurutmu, aku ini apa?' kata kata itu masih terngiang di telinga Akashi.

"Kusoooo!" Akashi meninju palang pembatas yang ada di hadapannya.

'Kenapa aku bisa bilang seperti itu sih.' Batin Akashi.

Masih terbayang ekspresi polos Kuroko saat bertanya padanya barusan, tidak mungkin ia katakan kalau ia menyukainya bisa hancur image yang sudah ia bangun selama ini, pikirnya.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko mendekati Akashi.

"Pergi! Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu!" bentak Akashi.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?!"

"Aku ingin mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang tadi..." ucap Kuroko.

"Temeee!" Akashi mendorong Kuroko dan menyandarkan tubuh anak itu ke dinding.

Akashi dengan paksa mencium bibir Kuroko, dijamahnya seluruh permukaan mulut bagian dalam Kuroko dengan buas, dicengkramnya tangan Kuroko kuat agar anak itu tidak bisa melawan.

"Akashi...-kun..." Kuroko berusaha melawan.

"Diaam!" bentak Akashi.

"Aaakkkkhh..." rintih Kuroko saat Akashi menggigit kupingnya kuat kuat.

"Hanya segini rupanya yang bisa si bodoh itu lakukan.." kata Akashi saat ia melihat bekas Kiss Mark yang ditinggalkan Aomine di leher Kuroko.

"A-apa maksudmu..." Kuroko masih merintih karena kupingnya terasa berkedut setelah digigit barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau begini.." Akashi menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana panjang Kuroko dan meremas sesuatu yang ada di dalam sana.

"H-hentikan!" Saliva mengalir dari pinggir mulut Kuroko.

Akashi tidak menjawab, ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya di bawah sana.

"Menarik..." Akashi menyeringai.

"A-apa maksudmu.." rintih Kuroko, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang kental mengalir dari kejantanannya.

"Kau bisa menghiburku lebih dari ini?" Akashi menjilat tangannya yang dilumuri oleh cairan Kuroko.

"Tapi, tapi ini kan disekolah!" seru Kuroko.

"Jadi bisa kalau tidak disekolah?" Akashi kembali menyeringai.

"I-itu..."

"Baiklah.." Akashi berjalan melewati Kuroko.

"Dan soal pertanyaanmu, kau bukan apa apa bagiku, hanya sebagai seorang yang ingin merusak posisiku sebagai orang nomor satu di sekolah ini, sore jaa... Gokigen yo!" Akashi mengangkat tangannya dan pergi menuruni tangga.

"Matte!" cegah Kuroko.

"Apa lagi?" seru Akashi dari kejauhan.

"Aku juga..."

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagiku... Akashi hanya sebatas rivalku saja, tidak lebih dari itu.." teriak Kuroko.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Akshi kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kuroko terkulai lemas, ia membenarkan posisi celana dan kemejanya yang sempat terbuka karena tindakan Akashi barusan.

"Rival... kaa..." Kuroko menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit.

.

.

.

-=Dibawah tangga=-

"Sudah selesai mengupingnya?" ucap Akashi saat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Tampak seseorang terkejut dari sebelah tangga.

"Pakai pura pura tidak masuk, dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami, lancang sekali." Ucap Akashi dingin.

Orang itu tidak merespon apa apa.

"Jangan bodoh seperti itu, siapa lagi yang kumaksudkan hah?! Aomine Daiki!"

"Jadi kau tau aku ada disini sedari tadi?" ucapnya.

"Memangnya kau Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi singkat.

"Kukira tidak ada yang harus dijelaskan lagi, kau sudah dengar semuanya barusan, pulanglah sebelum ada guru yang melihatmu disini." Akashi meninggalkan Aomine.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

Akashi tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, ruangan dewan murid menjadi begitu sepi karena hanya ada Kuroko disana, sementara Kuroko mengerjakan berkas berkas miliknya, ia kembali teringat akan kejadian kemarin.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat, Kuroko berharap itu adalah langkah milik Akashi, tapi tidak mungkin, karena Akashi tidak masuk, lantas siapa?

"Tetsu.." nampak terdengar suara yang tak asing ditelinga Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak menghiraukan Aomine yang mendekat, ia masih tidak bisa bicara dengan pria bersurai indigo itu karena perbuatannya tempo hari.

"Tetsu!" panggil Aomine sekali lagi.

"Ada perlu apa..." Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku minta maaf..." Aomine menundukkan wajahnya.

Kuroko tidak merespon apa apa.

"Pergi... aku tak ingin melihatmu." Tukas Kuroko.

"Tetsu..." Aomine mendekap tubuh Kuroko.

"Kubilang pergi!" Kuroko melepaskan pelukan Aomine.

"Apa kau tidak memaafkanku?" tanya Aomine.

"Sudahlah, lupakan yang kemarin, tidak usah dibahas.." Kuroko meninggalkan ruangan.

"Baiklah... tak apa kalau kau membenciku sekarang, memang aku yang salah..." Aomine menundukkan wajahnya.

Kuroko sebenarnya merasa iba dengan sahabat baiknya itu, namun tindakannya kemarin memang benar benar kelewatan, jadi Kuroko masih belum bisa benar benar memaafkannya.

"Satu hal Aomine-kun..." Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu..." Kuroko meneruskan langkahnya.

"Tunggu!" Aomine mengejar Kuroko.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Akashi kemarin..." ucap Aomine.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Apa kau masih mengharapkannya walau sudah tahu kenyataannya seperti itu?" Aomine menundukkan wajahnya.

Kuroko tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kalau kau memberikanku kesempatan satu kali lagi... aku janji aku akan berubah.."Aomine mendekap tubuh Kuroko dari belakang.

"Sigh..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Aomine.

"Hentikan, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang hanya pura pura..." Kuroko melepaskan tangan Aomine.

"Kapan aku pernah pura pura sama kamu?" tanya Aomine.

"Kamu memang pernah tau bagaimana aku berusaha untuk ngga cemburu lihat kamu sama Akashi?"

"Memang kamu tau gimana rasanya melihat orang yang kita suka gak pernah melihat ke arah kita?"

"Apa kau masih menganggapku bercanda saat kubilang aku tidak bisa menahan diri? Apa kau masih bisa menganggapku bercanda saat aku membelai rambutmu? Apa kau sudah sebegitunya buta perasaan?"

"Hentikan!" nada bicara Kuroko meninggi.

"Tetsu..."

"Kalau kau dengar kemarin! Apa kau tidak tau betapa hancurnya aku saat mendengar jawabannya?" Kuroko mulai menangis.

"Lantas kenapa jawabanmu seperti itu kemarin?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku tidak mengerti harus apa lagi..."

"Maka dari itu, berpalinglah padaku.." ucap Aomine.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa... Karena aku hanya mencintai Akashi-kun saja..." jawab Kuroko.

"Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang, aku akan terus menunggumu Tetsu..."

"Terimakasih Aomine-kun.." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Kejar dia, aku tau dia menyukaimu, percayalah." Aomine membelai surai biru muda itu sayang.

.

.

.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

"Beasiswa keluar Negri?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, aku kemarin gak masuk untuk mengurus itu." Ucap Akashi.

"Jadi kau tidak akan disini?"

Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berapa lama?"

"Tidak tau..."

"Tidak bisa diundur?" tanya Kuroko.

"Bisa, tapi harus ada yang gantikan..."

"Kira kira ada yang mau gantikan?"

"Tidak tau..."

"Kapan berangkatnya?"

"Tiga hari lagi, dan selama itu aku tidak akan ada di kelas maupun di ruang ini." Jawab Akashi.

"Souka..." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi aku bisa kan ketemu sama kamu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Nanti siapa yang gantikan kau selama kau ga ada?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya, aku pergi dulu, aku cuman mau kasih tau itu sama kamu, makanya aku kesini." Akashi melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

'Jadi dia akan pergi...' batin Kuroko.

-=To be Continued=-


	7. Chapter 7

**Rival?**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi S & Kuroko T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Parah

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Enjoy Chapter 7

.

.

.

**Rival?**

**Mikazuki Hikari**

"Tiga hari lagi, dan selama itu aku tidak akan ada di kelas maupun di ruang ini."

Omongan pria berambut merah itu benar adanya, ia sama sekali tidak berkunjung ke ruangan kebesarannya itu.

Pria berambut biru yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya disitu pun nampak memandangi meja kosong milik partnernya itu.

'Tetsuya! Mana stempel?!'

'Dokumen yang itu gak begitu cara arsipinnya!'

'J-jangan bodoh! Aku bukan melakukannya untukmu tau!'

'Sudah... nggak usah dipaksakan.. aku tau kau lelah...'

Semua kata-kata yang biasa Akashi bilang padanya seakan bergaung diruangan itu, entah kenapa tidak bertemu dengan Akashi sehari saja sudah membuat Kuroko sedih begini, apalagi jika nanti Akashi jadi meninggalkannya ke luar negeri.

Tidak ada lagi temannya berkelahi, tidak ada lagi temannya beradu argumen, tidak ada lagi bentakan dari Akashi untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

Tapi satu hal yang paling membuat Kuroko sedih...

Ia akan kehilangan orang yang dia cintai

Kuroko termenung dan membuka laci meja kerjanya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop yang sudah sedikit tua dan usang, perlahan ia membuka amplop itu, dengan hati hati ia menarik isinya agar tidak tersobek.

Ternyata isinya adalah selembar kertas, kertasnya sudah menguning dan lusuh, tinta tulisannya sudah sedikit memudar, namun setidaknya masih bisa terbaca.

* * *

31/01/2000

Untuk Tetsuya

Surat Perjanjian

Yang bernama Seijuurou Akashi berjanji

Akan selalu menjaga dan mendampingi Tetsuya

Walaupun Tetsuya bikin kesal dan bertindak bodoh

Sei-chan akan tetap di sisi Tetsuya selamanya

Tertanda

Sei-chan

* * *

Kuroko mendekap surat itu erat dan menangis

Surat yang ia terima saat ia berumur lima tahun

-=Flash Back=-

"Nee, Tetsuya.." ucap Akashi kecil pada anak berambut biru disebelahnya.

"Hnn?" Kuroko kecil yang merasa dipanggil pun mendekat kepada Akashi.

"Aku ingin kau membaca ini.." Akashi kecil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Kuroko.

"Apa ini?" sorot mata Kuroko nampak bingung.

"Itu surat perjanjian Tetsuyaa"

"Perjanjian untuk apa?" Kuroko melongok kearah kertas itu.

"B-Baca saja.." wajah Akashi merona.

Kuroko membaca sekilas isi surat itu.

"Sei-chan..." Kuroko merasa terharu saat ia membaca isi surat itu.

"Y-yah lagipula a-anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun untukmu." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya.

Setelahnya Kuroko kecil dengan polosnya mencium bibir Akashi kecil dengan lembut yang sontak membuat anak berambut merah itu terkejut.

"T-Tetsuya! Apa yang kau lakukan! I-itu kan hanya boleh dilakukan oleh pasangan suami istri saja!" Akashi menutup mulut mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya merona.

"Tapi ibuku bilang, dia melakukannya karena ia sayang pada ayah, dan aku memberikannya karena aku sayang pada Sei-chan, lagipula kita kan sudah janji." Kuroko tersenyum.

"B-baka! Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu ditempat umum!" ujar Akashi.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa dan disusul oleh Akashi kemudian.

-=End of Flashback=-

"Sei-chan..." Kuroko masih memandangi kertas yang ada ditangannya itu.

Kuroko menyeka air matanya, meninggalkan kertas itu dimeja-nya dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, aku mau ambil stempel untuk..." ucapan Akashi terhenti saat ia melihat ruangan dewan murid yang kosong.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Kuroko dan terkejut melihat selembar kertas yang tidak asing menurutnya.

"Kertas ini..."

-=Flash Back=-

"Tetsuya jadi kau mau pergi?" tanya Akashi kecil.

"Umm... ayah dipindah tugaskan keluar kota jadi aku harus ikut..." Kuroko kecil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan janji kita?" ucap Akashi.

"Ya tapi kan aku..." mata Kuroko kecil mulai berkaca kaca.

"Begini saja, kita kubur kertas ini di bawah pohon, jadi kalau kau kembali, kita gali sama sama yaa." Ujar Akashi.

"Iya.." Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai, nanti kalau sudah kembali aku tunggu di tempat ini yaa." Akashi kecil mengelus surai Kuroko sayang.

"Iyaa.." Kuroko tersenyum.

.

.

.

-Beberapa bulan kemudian-

Akashi kecil berlari menuju ke arah pohon tempat mereka mengubur kertas itu dan menggali tepat di titik yang sama seperti saat mereka menguburnya, tapi dia tidak menemukan kertas itu.

"Bohong! Kenapa tidak ada?!" nada bicara Akashi terdengar putus asa.

"Mungkin dia membuangnya..." Akashi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi begitu caramu mengkhianatiku..." Akashi meratap dan terus menatapi bekas galian kosong yang ia buat barusan.

.

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

"Jadi selama ini aku yang salah..." Akashi memukul meja dengan tangannya.

"Padahal sedari dulu kami sudah saling menyukai, tapi karena kebodohanku kami jadi harus seperti ini?" Akashi terlihat menyesal.

"Kusoooo!" Akashi berlari keluar ruangan sambil membawa kertas itu di tangannya.

.

.

.

-=Ruang Kepala Sekolah=-

"Kouchou!" seru Akashi.

"Nani ka Akashi-kun?" tanya kepala sekolah heran.

"Apa tidak bisa keberangkatanku di tunda atau dibatalkan?" tanya Akashi.

"Tidak, lagipula semua sudah beres dan tinggal berangkat saja, kecuali ada yang mau menggantikanmu." Ujar kepala sekolah.

Akashi benar benar tidak bisa menjawab lagi dia sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa

Dia hanya bisa pasrah dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Sesaat setelah Akashi pergi, Aomine memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah dan menghadap kepada sang pemimpin sekolah tersebut.

"Kouchou, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.." tukas Aomine.

.

.

.

-=Ruang Dewan Murid=-

Kuroko yang baru selesai dari kamar mandi melangkah kembali ke ruangannya untuk kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang terbilang masih cukup banyak, matanya kelihatan sembab karena banyak menangis.

"Ah sial, masih terlihat merah walau sudah dicuci..." ujarnya.

Saat ia memasuki pintu ruangan dewan murid dia terkejut, kertas yang ada di meja-nya menghilang.

"Uso! K-kenapa bisa hilang!" Kuroko nampak panik, ia mencari disekeliling ruangan, namun tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"Tadi aku yakin aku menaruhnya disini..." Kuroko kembali menangis.

"Kenapa... aku harus kehilangan orang itu, dan sekarang benda kenangan terakhirku bersama orang itu harus hilang juga..." Kuroko tertunduk sedih.

"Mencari ini?" ucap seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Akashi...kun..." Kuroko terkejut melihat sosok yang dilihatnya.

"Ternyata kau masih menyimpannya yah? Kukira sudah kau buang..." Akashi menatap sinis ke arah Kuroko.

"Itu... tidak mungkin, itu kan pemberianmu, dan satu satunya yang berharga untukku jadi..."

SRREEKK! SREEKK!

"Cih menjijikkan... sudahlah percuma, hanya sebuah kenangan bodoh... sore jaa, gokigen yo..." Akashi pergi sambil menebarkan sobekan kertas itu ke arah belakang.

"Uso..." tatapan Kuroko kosong tubuhnya terkulai lemas hingga ia terduduk dilantai dan menatap kearah sobekan sobekan kertas tua lusuh yang baru saja disobek oleh si pembuat tulisan itu sendiri.

-=To be Continued=-


	8. Chapter 8

**Rival?**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Akashi S & Kuroko T

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Parah

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

The Last chapter for Rival

Terimakasih sudah mengikuti sampai sejauh ini :D

Terimakasih atas Support dan Review-nya X)

Special Thanks :

* God Almighty

*Shicchan (My Beloved Boy Friend)

*Hyorikazu Fukiyo

*devilojoshi

*Pinktsu

*My friend around the world

*Last but not Least All Indonesian Fanfiction Reader :D

Sore Jaa

Here Comes the Last Chapter

.

.

.

SRREEKK!

"Cih menjijikkan... sudahlah percuma, hanya sebuah kenangan bodoh... sore jaa, gokigen yo..." Akashi pergi sambil menebarkan sobekan kertas itu ke arah belakang.

**Rival?**

**Mikazuki Hikari**

**Kuroko POV**

Bohong... ini semua bohong kan... dia merobek kertas itu... bukankah seharusnya dia senang melihatku masih menyimpannya...

Aku menatap miris ke arah sobekan kertas itu, kucoba untuk menyusunnya ulang, tapi apa daya kertas tua itu sudah tersobek hingga menjadi serpihan kecil mustahil kalau di sambungkan kembali...

Apa mungkin hubungan kami juga akan seperti kertas tua yang sudah tercerai berai itu?

Kebersamaanku dan Akashi akan rusak karena jarak yang akan memisahkan kami?

Apa mungkin semuanya akan hancur hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa...

Ya... tidak ada lagi yang tersisa...

Kalau dia pergi.. tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa kujadikan kenangan akan dirinya...

Satu satunya cara adalah aku harus menemuinya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor berusaha untuk mencarinya, tapi aku tidak tau harus kemana, besok adalah hari kepergiannya ke luar negri, aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya.

Aku bisa melihat disekitarku murid murid menatap lurus kearahku yang terus berjalan gontai tanpa tujuan, aku bisa dengar salah satu dari mereka berbisik tentangku, tapi tidak aku hiraukan.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Kuroko memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasnya, kebetulan kelasnya sedang sepi karena sedang jam pelajaran olahraga namun sesaat kemudian Kuroko bisa melihat Kise masuk kedalam ruangan dengan pakaian olahraga.

"Kurokocchi.." Kise mendekat kearah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang masih sedih tidak menjawab apa apa, kepalanya tertunduk lesu.

"Kau kenapa?" Kise mencemaskan sahabatnya itu.

Kuroko masih tidak menjawab

"Kurokocchi, kau mencemaskan Akashicchi ya?" tanya Kise, iya melihat sorot mata Kuroko yang semakin meredup.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita sama aku.." Kise mendekap tubuh Kuroko dari belakang.

Kise bisa melihat sahabatnya meneteskan air mata, diambilnya saputangan miliknya dan menyeka air matanya.

"Aku mungkin bisa bantu kau?" tukas Kise.

"Iie... tidak perlu." Jawab Kuroko lesu.

"Sekilas tadi aku tadi lihat Akashicchi di belakang sekolah, wajahnya muram, mungkin dia masih ada disana sekarang, mau coba kesana?" tawar Kise.

"B-benarkah?" Kuroko sedikit antusias.

"Iya, kebetulan aku mau kasih berkas ini ke Akashicchi." Ucap Kise.

"T-tapi kau temani ya?" pinta Kuroko.

"Iya Kurokocchi, ayo sini." Kise mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh tangan Kuroko, lalu mereka berdua pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

-=Halaman Belakang Sekolah=-

Kuroko yang ditemani Kise pun pergi kehalaman belakang, benar saja sang Ketua dewan masih disana berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akashicchi..." panggil Kise.

"Nani?" jawab Akashi dingin.

'Dia tidak menghiraukan aku..' batin Kuroko.

"Aku mau menyerahkan ini dari Kepala sekolah." Kise mengulurrkan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Oh, lembar legalisir yah terimakasih ya, aku memang nunggu ini dari tadi." Ujar Akashi yang kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Akashicchi!" panggil Kise.

Akashi tidak merespon dan tetap melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sei-chan!" Kuroko berteriak memanggil nama kecil Akashi.

Mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil, Akashi pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"K-kau benar akan pergi?..." Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudah tau nanya, kau gak lihat ini?" Akashi mengangkat kertas yang ia terima dari Kise tadi.

Kuroko sudah tidak bisa bicara apa apa lagi, apapun yang dia lakukan sekarang seakan sudah tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Akashi besok.

"Tidak Akashi, kau tidak akan pergi." Ucap seseorang dari kejauhan.

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Kise mencari asal suara itu, dan semua mengaju pada satu orang, yaitu Aomine, dia datang bersama kepala sekolah.

"Daiki!" Akashi terkejut

"Aominecchi!" kalau yang ini Kise.

"Aomine-kun!" yang ini sudah pasti Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak akan pergi?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Seijurou, kau bisa baca di kertas yang tadi bapak titipkan pada Ryouta." Ujar kepala sekolah.

"Kertas pemindahan wewenang beasiswa?" mata Akashi terbelalak melihat isi tulisan di kertas itu.

Kepala Sekolah dan Aomine menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa?" Akashi masih bingung.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu ke Jerman." Seru Aomine.

Akashi dan Kuroko terkejut mendengar pernyataan Aomine tersebut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Akashi yang masih heran.

"Bapak kan sudah bilang, kau bisa tidak pergi asal ada yang mau gantikan, lalu setelah kau pergi kemarin, Daiki masuk dan bilang bersedia menggantikanmu, karena dia bilang kau berubah pikiran dan bilang kepadanya untuk menggantikanmu, sekarang, tandatangani kertas itu kalau kau memang bersedia." Kepala sekolah menyodorkan sebuah pulpen.

Kuroko menunggu keputusan Akashi, melihat Akashi yang bingung menentukan pilihannya, Kuroko pun bingung, apa dia mau tanda tangani itu atau tidak, Kuroko tau Akashi sangat menginginkan beasiswa itu.

Secara mengejutkan, Kuroko melihat Akashi menandatangani kertas pemindahan wewenang itu, dan menyerahkannya kembali ke kepala sekolah.

"Terimakasih, Daiki, besok kau akan berangkat menggantikan Akashi." Kepala sekolah berjalan pergi meninggalkan ke empat pemuda tersebut.

Kuroko masih tidak percaya, bukankah Akashi sudah membenci dirinya? Apa itu artinya dia tidak akan pergi sekarang?

"Sudah tidak usah ragu kejar dia." Bisik Aomine yang menepuk pundaknya sambil berjalan melalui Kuroko.

"Sei-chan!" Kuroko berlari ke arah Akashi dan mendekap tubuh pria berambut merah itu.

"Tetsuya.." wajah Akashi merona.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kaan? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" seru Kuroko sambil menangis dipelukkan Akashi.

"Iya Tetsuya aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Akashi tersenyum kearah Aomine seolah senyumnya itu berkata 'Terimakasih'

"Tapi kenapa kau merobek kertas itu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, kukira aku sudah tidak bisa bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, jadi aku putus asa dan bingung, makanya aku merobek kertas itu.." kata Akashi.

"Iiie, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan kertas itu lagi..." Kuroko tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Akashi.

"Bukankah itu benda terpenting buat kita?" tanya Akashi.

"Memang benda itu penting, tapi..." Kuroko tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tapi apa?" Akashi bingung.

"Yang lebih penting, ah iie... yang paling penting dalam hidupku sekarang, sudah ada di depanku..." Kuroko tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah Akashi.

Akashi tertawa mendengar pernyataan orang yang ia cintai itu.

"K-kenapa tertawa!" wajah Kuroko merona.

"Pffftt... iiie... Suki da yo.." Akashi mendekap tubuh Kuroko sekali lagi.

"H-heee...!" mata Kuroko terbelalak.

"Y-yasudah kalau tidak mau! Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya! Kan bisa suka sebatas teman!" Akashi memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Iya... aku juga suka kok sama kamu.." Kuroko tersenyum.

Akashi senang mendengar jawaban dari Kuroko dan mencium Kuroko lembut, namun satu hal yang mereka lupakan... Apa itu?

Ya, Aomine dan Kise masih ada disana...

Saat Akashi menyadari kalau mereka berdua masih ada disana, dengan panik ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"OIII OOIII! I-ITU BARUSAN GAK SEPERTI KELIHATANNYA YAH! JANGAN SALAH PAHAM!" Akashi mencoba membela diri.

Kuroko yang sudah menyadarinya pun sontak terkejut dan berkata.

"I-ini gak seperti yang kalian liat kok!" Kuroko ikut berdalih.

Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aneh pasangan baru itu.

"Yaudah deh, udah keburu keliatan... aku bilang sekali lagi aja.." Akashi tertunduk pasrah.

"Tetsuya, aku suka padamu.." Akashi Tersenyum.

"Aku juga, aku menyukaimu Sei-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku yah.." Kuroko membalas senyuman Akashi.

"Tentu bodoh..." Akashi memeluk erat tubuh Kuroko.

-=FIN=-

.

.

.

-=Author Notes=-

Dengan demikian, selesai sudah Fic saya yang berjudul Rival?

Terimakasih sudah menemani sampai sejauh ini :D

Sampai jumpa di Fic lainnya ^^

Best Regards

Mikazuki Hikari.


End file.
